1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present disclosure relates to an adjustable garment hanger. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an adjustable garment hanger having a pair of oppositely oriented arms which extend outwardly from a vertical center line, over which arms are fitted sleeves which can be adjusted inwardly or outwardly to support apparel having various shoulder widths.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Numerous devices having extensible arms for accomodating various sizes of garments have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,119 to Gallagher discloses an adjustable hanger with inwardly and outwardly slideably mounted sleeves which completely surround, or surround to at least 180.degree., the lateral crossbar piece and the angular shoulder supporting portions of the hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,471 to Stoschy discloses an adjustable hanger having a crossbar which is suspended from the arms by a suspension means, and adjustable sleeves which fit over the ends of the hanger arms and are slideably mounted inwardly and outwardly and can be adjusted to a given desired hanger size by spring actuated adjustable stop means. U.S. Pat. No. 2,496,561 discloses an adjustable coat hanger having slideable rods maintained under pressure by a spring and adjusted by means of a pull string. U.S. Pat. No. 2,754,039 discloses a device wherein the extendable arms are slideably mounted within the main body arms and are held in position by a resilient strip preferably made of spring steel.
A major disadvantage of adjustable hangers disclosed in the prior art has been the inability to combine the desired functionality which one would seek in an adjustable hanger with simplicity of design and a concommitant low manufacturing cost which would render the manufacture of an adjustable hanger an economically attractive endeavor. In accordance with the present invention, an adjustable hanger is disclosed which combines functionality with simplicity of design, thereby avoiding the drawbacks of prior art disclosures.